halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brodie-001
' Archives:' |Archive One | Archive Two | Page Deletion Re: Warning Yeah, not trying to make my edit count look bigger or anything (I don't really care about those sorts of statistics). I edit from an ipad so what I see in preview and the actual format of the page are different. I'm a stickler for such things so I try to revise it. I'll keep what you said in mind, though.-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 22:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) 323 Canon If you want to crossover with any part of the 323 Canon leave me a message on my talk page saying which character(s) you want to use and when. The message on the 323 Canon was me I forgot to sign. ----SPARTAN323---- Thanks bro do you know how to make a chart like the against all odds one where it's like Against all odds -------------------- Characters| -------------------- Technology| ---------------------- Once again this is SPARTAN323 If you look up against all odds characters(don't remember any names,sorry) and go to the bottom there will be something like what I mentioned above.Never mind though.I can just make a separate page for a list of characters. Question for the Brodz Dear brodz, any chance you could maybe rustle up a template that is specific to a government? all the best, Joshua (Talk) 21:28, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Cheers - but could you delete the article? I realised A) title was too long (i think) and B) that I don't want to work on it yet, so yeah. Joshua (Talk) 21:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Article Concept Suggestion Hi Brodie, i was wondering if you could take a look at an article concept i'm trying to publish and tell me your opinions on what i could revise. (scroll down to the new design though) the page is: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_Benjamin_Church/UNSC_Abraham_Lincoln Also, how do i join an RP? with regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:26, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Re: whatever i said earlier regarding what you said, i know what ajax wants me to do, but i feel that when i strip my designs, i feel like im stripping a part of myself away from me. however, that being said, i am trying but it will take some time. that page is my ideas page where i can keep track of the differences between my separate desgins. With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:06, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church help so how do i make that info box? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:05, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church re: help again I followed the directions and it didn't work. help. With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:59, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church any thoughts yea so the ship infobox wont work and i dont know how to fix it. thoughts? With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:19, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church the say what now tags? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:58, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church cant you insert it using the insert tool?? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 18:31, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church wow. i literally just got done saving my infobox when you posted yours so mine didnt save! LOL! i figured it out though. YAY ME!! --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 19:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Question what's Halo Party Time? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 13:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church how do i make a page for a new era? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:13, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church where do i find the IRC? --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church